My Crush Is A Yandere! (Or Perhaps A Doredere?)
by TwinMolded
Summary: Nana's noticed something about Ness. He seems like a pretty normal kid, but it seems like there's more to him than most people know. Then Nana realizes they have a crush on each other...but it gets worse when she realizes Ness clearly wants much more to do with her. (Finally updated, woohoo! Chapter 6 is up now.)
1. Chapter 1 - Crush

Nana stepped out of the Ice Climber dorm, she decided to wear something a bit more...normal. It was spring, which meant it was warming up, and she didn't want to wear that parka. Her lower body was covered with capris while her upper body was a purple blouse.

She looked around, no one besides from Luigi, King Dedede, and Ness were outside their dorms. They were all chatting over by the stairs. Nana smiled. She strolled over to them, waved, then started to go down the stairs, step by step. She looked back and saw Ness staring at her with a small smile on his face. It was a bit strange, to see Ness smiling for once. He was often very quiet and would always scribble things down on a small notepad whenever he was outside his dorm. God knew what the boy did while he was INSIDE his dorm. Probably wrote crummy poetry about that girl he occasionally talked about.

Nana waved again, then turned back around, giggling slightly. She had a small crush on Ness, but it wasn't anything major. She just liked his hair...it was. so...loose...and...attractive...especially when he didn't have his hat on! He would take it off sometimes when he played baseball and it would go everywhere. The girl blushed, then ran down the stairs and went straight into the library.

* * *

The Library was huge.

It had every book you needed, from biographies to player's guides. She grabbed a book from the Mythology and Folklore section and opened it up. She loved hearing about folklore, mainly Japanese Folklore with it's odd creatures like the kappa and the tengu.

Nana read about Okiku and The Nine Plates, then stared at the book with wide eyes. She hated it when folklore got twisted. Who would do that? Hang a woman over a well and strike her? How horrible! She understood the tournaments and how people would beat the hell out of each other, but this? She closed the book, slightly muttering things under her breath. What was she to do now? Her appetite was gone, Popo wasn't up yet, and she really didn't want to talk to her crush! What if she screwed up while talking to him?

She shook her head, then walked out of the library straight into King Dedede, who was dashing down the hall, luckily, his fatness saved either of them from getting hurt.

"Oh hi, King Deded..." She trailed off. Luigi and Ness were with him, seemed like they were heading to the attic.

She restarted. "Oh hi, you three.."

King Dedede and Luigi eyed her curiously, then Luigi spoke up. "What are you-a doing? You seem-a frazzled."

"Just walking around! There's nothing else to do when it's this early.." Her eyes trailed from Luigi to Ness, who was staring at her with his blank violet eyes and that smile again. He was kind of creeping her out now.

Immediately, Ness realized he was staring at her and shook his head. Then put his right hand to his forehead and stared at the ground, deep in thought. Nana gazed at him for just a few seconds longer, then smiled and walked away.

* * *

The young climber grabbed the center of her blouse and sped down the hall at max walking speed. "Why does he keep staring at me like that? What's wrong with him? Is he under one of those pills that Peach invented that makes the taker all lovey-dovey?" Her eyes darted in different directions. She stopped and put her hands on her head and grabbed her hair.

"Nana, what's wrong?" Popo's familiar voice questioned her. Thank God he found her.

"Nothing...Popo...I'm just a bit worried about...something.." Her mouth twitched when she spoke.

"About what?"

"Just my...my grades. I think Zelda may have changed them because I got a bad grade on that test the other day," She lied, looking up and then pushing Popo out of the way to just be alone.

* * *

Nana got to the ground and curled into the fetal position. She was in the Music Room behind the organ. She clutched her hair and started pulling on it, her eyes closed in slight pain. Then she heard his voice for the first time that day.

"How are you doing?"

* * *

A/N: So..that's my other story I'll be working on besides Smash Gazette. It's just an experiment, I want to try romantic horror because apparently I have a thing for that kind of writing. Leave a review, perhaps? While you're at it, why not some suggestions or ideas for the future? ;)


	2. Chapter 2 - Risks

Nana turned her head to see Ness staring at her with wide eyes and that same small smile.

"I..I.." She struggled to speak, what was going to happen to her if she said something that would upset him?

"I've been fine. Though I've been wondering if you'd like to go train with me," He jumped down from behind the organ and around it to stand by Nana.

"No, I have to go...make some food.." She choked out the words. Why had she forgotten her hammer?

"Really?" Ness bent down next to her and gazed at her. "But I'd like to train."

Nana panicked. She could only use her ice powers to protect herself. But the heat of this room wasn't exactly helping her, not to mention that Ness was venting all of his psionic fire energy around the two children. "I can't! I have to make breakfast for Popo and I!"

Ness's smile faded and his eyes disappeared under his hair. He made a sound of annoyance. "You have to make some for Popo? But why that damn..." He muttered, loud enough for Nana to hear him.

Nana realized what she had to do. She got up and started to sprint for the door, only to be stopped by a strong force penetrating her temples. "No way...he's not using his psychic powers outside of a match or the training room, is he?" She said to her herself, her entire body shaking.

"If only, then you wouldn't be here right now. You'd be hiding," Ness's voice chirped up, he was standing just a few inches besides her. Nana couldn't see him at all, not even out of the corners of her eyes.

The psychic continued to speak. "I'd find you eventually though, and you'd be begging for forgiveness...you know, after I had a '**chat**' with you," His voice lowered to a whisper and he was now talking in her ear, his breath was warm and light.

Nana trembled even harder. What was he going to do to her?

Ness put his right hand on Nana's cheek, then prodded it with his nail. "So," he put his head over the climber's other shoulder. "What can I do that won't kill you?"

Nana looked at him, his eyes were a seductive violet and his smile was now a grin.

Ness started listing off a bunch of horrible things. "I could shock you, I could bind you and keep you in the basement, I could **steal** you," His voice got louder, he slightly laughed.

Nana narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare. What would happen if I told Master Hand?"

"What would happen if you never got the chance?" The smile on Ness's face grew, he pushed his free hand onto Nana's stomach, causing her to wobble on her feet. He removed his right hand from the girl's face and pushed her again, causing her to fall.

Nana slightly got up, then started to sprint again. "It's take two! You won't catch me!" She huffed, running out the door.

* * *

"It's been three hours," Nana was hiding in the place Ness would least expect.

Under the sink in the Mother Dorm's bathroom. Why would he ever look for her in his own dorm? It's perfect. The boy was bright, REALLY bright, but even he could get dumbfounded at points.

...Right?

She slightly opened the cabinet to see Lucas staring at her curiously.

"Ness is looking for you."

Nana bit her lip. "Don't tell him. Please. I don't want to see him."

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair, he slightly sighed. "Why?"

"I'm scared of him," Nana's voice trailed off, she was prepared for a flood of questions.

Instead, Lucas opened the door and asked the same question. "Why?"

Nana shook her head. She couldn't tell. No way. "Sorry, but it's kind of...secret."

Lucas nodded, then closed the cabinet door. He went to go open up the door to the bathroom, but found a surprise on the other end.

"Thought you were taking a shower?" Ness asked, his eyes bright with joy and energy.

"I changed my mind, but I have something to tell you."

The boy tilted his head. "What?"

"She's under the sink."

* * *

"Oh, Nanaaaaa..."

Nana widened her eyes and held her breath. Did Lucas just tell?

The cabinet door opened, Ness's eyes were crazed, and his hair was frazzled.

"I found you. Do you know what that means?"

Nana slightly shook her head.

"It means that I've won." He grabbed her ankle and dug his nails into it, slightly penetrating the skin.

"Damnit.." Nana tried to pull his hand off, only to fail.

"Why don't you come out and see me?" Ness dragged her out of the cabinet and held her down.

"What're you gonna do?!" Nana demanded, struggling under his weight.

"Oh, you'll see," Ness grabbed his baseball bat from behind him.

"You aren't gonna do _that_, are you?" Nana sweatdropped.

The boy's face slightly twisted in disgust. "Oh come on, I'm not that cruel, but I will do this," Ness let go of Nana's leg and swung the bat into Nana's stomach.

Nana cried out in pain, coughing up a small amount of blood, she broke out of Ness's hold and clutched her stomach, writhing in pain.

Ness stood up and rolled his eyes. "It didn't hurt that much. I hit you gently."

Nana stared up at him. "Gently?! You just slammed your baseball bat into my stomach!"

Ness stared at her with his eyes tranced. "I can do _that_ if you want me to," he said blankly, completely oblivious to Nana's complaints.

Nana widened her eyes. "W-What?! No way!" She rolled over onto her back.

"That's making you even more vulnerable," Ness noted, poking her with his bat.

Nana kicked Ness in the ankles, which caused him to flinch, then swiped the bat out of his hand and held it in a defensive position. "Tell me what's wrong with you!" Nana demanded.

Ness smiled seductively. He reached behind his back and pulled out a cleaver. "Be mine, and don't talk to anyone else, and maybe I'll tell you."

Nana gritted her teeth, put down the bat and shoved her hands onto Ness's abdomen, causing him to flinch, then put her hands on his collarbone and released her ice energy, forcing him to move onto the ground.

Nana grabbed the cleaver and held it to the boy's fingers. "Now that you're the victim," Nana bent down and frowned. "Tell me why your so obsessive." "It's because **I love you.** I want you to be all mine, and I want us to be happy and never have anyone interfere," Ness laughed, prodding the cleaver with his middle finger, feeling how dull it was. "I should sharpen this later."

"There isn't going to be a 'later', Ness. You've done enough." Nana said, slightly pushing the blade onto his finger.

Her hands trembled at this task. Would it cut him too much? She just wanted to cut one off. Not a bunch. Would he cry making someone burst into the room? No, it wouldn't. He would most likely be aroused by it.

But no. Nana was wrong.

She snapped back into reality to realize Ness was crying loudly, and trembling and sniffling and everything else you would see an **innocent schoolgirl** do.

Nana smiled. "Guess what, Ness?" Her voice was playful. "**You're the one begging for forgiveness, now.**"

* * *

A/N: (eye twitches) How was it? Did you enjoy it? I know, it's dramatic, but you have to remember this story is by the biggest drama queen you've ever met.

Review, perhaps? And maybe some suggestions? ;) (Next chapter should be up in the next few days, I've already started it. Smash Gazette will be done by Sunday, Eastern Time Zone {United States})


	3. Chapter 3 - Discussion

**NOTE: This chapter is slightly NSFW(not safe for work, aka, mature content.). The content is detailed at first, but then becomes hinted.**

**Read at your own risk! I'm not responsible for any of the nightmares or twisted fetishes you may experience!**

**Please alert me if you think the rating is too low. I'll fix it as soon as possible. Look out for the "/\/\" if you want to skip it**.

* * *

"Right?"

"Ri- right."

Nana had complete control, now. She could cut his fingers off, or leave them on. Ness was practically her toy. She climbed on top of the boy and removed the cleaver from his fingers and kicked it away.

She bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Just how stupid do you think I am? I won't be yours in a million years. You're just a lonely boy who lives in a shell. A shell. A shell made of desperation," She put her head under his, slightly giggling.

She put her head back up and held him down by his shoulders. She bent down and put her face close to his. "I looovvveee how you look right now. You look so different when you're scared," she drew him into a small kiss, slightly pushing forward on his shoulders and trapping his knees under her weight.

She pulled back and licked her lips. She got up, brushed off her skirt, then waved bye and left.

* * *

Nana blew a bunch of air through her mouth. She smiled and giggled! She had just defended herself from her crush after he tried to hit on her, and she did so by kissing him!

She ran around the Ice Climber dorm squealing, tripping over herself in the process and falling onto the blue and white carpet.

Her smile faded. She was probably at more of a risk now. Then she remembered how that whole ordeal started. She grabbed a random pair of cuffs and started to run downstairs.

* * *

Nana's eye twitched. It took her only about 30 seconds to find Lucas, since he had been going to the storage closet to go fetch some silverware to polish.

"Could you unc-" The boy started.

"No," She watched him. She had handcuffed both of his hands to a table. The table couldn't be moved either, since it's legs were much too heavy to be lifted.

"But I-"

"Maybe you shouldn't have ratted me out. I asked you if you could keep it a secret, but you couldn't - and I nearly got killed. Not to mention nearly raped."

Lucas stared at her, closed his eyes, then went back to staring at her. "Wait - what?!"

Nana crossed her arms. "Like you didn't know it was gonna happen..."

Lucas stared at her with wide eyes. "I didn't! I swear! I only told him be-"

"Quit! Stop! Stop lying!" She banged her hands on the table.

The boy frowned. "He told me he would chain me up in the closet without clothes and then hit me with his bat if I didn't tell him anything!"

Nana stopped her temper tantrum and looked at him. "You and Ness are very dramatic. Do you have something kinky between you two?"

Lucas's eye twitched. "Don't change the goddamn subject."

Nana put her hands up. "Just wondering. Sounds like you guys are very rough with eac-"

"DON'T CHANGE THE GODDAMN SUBJECT!" Lucas roared, falling out of his chair and hitting his head on the table.

"Sorry," Nana snickered, then uncuffed the boy. "I think my methods of torture have done enough."

"Yeah, they ha-" Lucas paused midsentence.

Nana fell silent for a moment, then piped up. "What's wrong?"

"I'd duck. Now." Lucas backed away.

Nana did so, suspecting that her stalker had just found her.

"Your first mistake was not taking the cleaver away from me when you left, but your second mistake was even stupider," Ness muttered, swinging said blade and lodging it in the table. "Why didn't you tell Master Hand?"

Nana started to dash away, only to have her ankle grabbed and to be dragged back to Ness.

"Because I didn't want to, you idiot! I can take care of myself!" Nana grabbed his hand and started to shake it, trying to loosen his grip.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration. I wouldn't be so confident if I were-" Ness paused and slightly turned to see Lucas behind him, holding a Bomb-Omb that was cheerfully counting down from 10...9...8...

The raven let go of Nana and got close to Lucas, their faces just inches away from knocking into each other. "Are you really THAT brave?" He grabbed the Bomb-Omb out of Lucas's hand and put out the fuse with his fingers, causing the poor thing to start wailing.

"I won't let you hurt Nana!" Lucas said, his voice slightly cracking.

"Really?" Ness dropped the cleaver and grabbed the blonde's hands, then pinned them to his body and kicked him in the stomach.

Lucas winced in pain. "What the hell has been wrong with you lately?!" He tried to ignore the excruciating twist in his stomach and then attempted to do the thing you'd expect him to do the least- biting.

He succesfully bit his neck, and waited for a cry of pain, but not a sound came from the raven.

Nana face palmed. "His sex drive is high! You're just adding more fuel to the fire! You're AROUSING him, dumbass!"

Lucas ignored her, but then felt a hand pull him off.

"Hah..you're cute, but I'm afraid that I can't let you interfere with Nana and I," Ness voice rang.

He grasped the boy and held his neck in a way that would cause him to faint. Eventually, he succeeded. Ness dropped Lucas and then turned back to Nana. "Easy. Now to take care of you."

**/\/\** (Find this next mark to get out of NSFW!)

Nana's hand scrabbled against the floor. She was then pinned down by Ness and felt a rich pleasure in her abdomen.

She closed her left eye, trying to figure out what he was doing to make her feel like this. Nana realized he was simply rubbing her abdomen, occasionally digging his nails into her.

"Owch! Let me go!" Nana cried, almost lying in a way. It felt slightly painful, but she mostly enjoyed the way it felt. But why? She was only 12! He was only 13! They weren't even adults yet, and yet she felt another surge of pleasure flow through her body.

"I know you're enjoying this. I see the lust in your eyes," Ness licked his lips.

"Like you're the to talk! Why don't you go see Peach or something?! She'll do it for you!"

"She's like - 30 or something, though. If Master Hand found out it would be much worse than two teenagers," Ness paused, "'experimenting'."

"Experimenting?! You're about to rap-" She was cut off by a feel, once again on her abdomen. "Don't lick me! You pervert!" She tried to get rid of his grasp, but to no avail.

The raven paused, then lifted his head. "You want me to stop, but I can feel you trembling for more!" He smirked, then went back to her abdomen.

Nana closed her eyes and thought for a moment. How was she going to get out of this?

She snapped out of her confusion to feel her skirt slipping off her waist.

"Don't you dare..." She warned, ready to attack.

Ness smiled. "I'm daring."

**/\/\**

* * *

A/N: Please don't hurt me. I really wanted to try this...and all my friends would find me insane if I showed it to them. I'll make a extra of this chapter without the NSFW if you'd like!

Positive and negative reviews, ideas, suggestions, anything would be nice! ;)

(Smash Gazette should be up around Sunday or Monday, possibly tomorrow if I hurry. Just be patient, my dear(s).)


	4. Chapter 4 - Trouble

My Crush Is A Yandere! - Chapter 4

Nana glared at Ness, he glared back.

His glare was much more sly, but Nana knew his worst fear. It was easy. Just one name. If she shouted it- she's be free. Nana took a deep breath.

"MASTER HAND!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, catching Ness off guard and causing him to fall backwards and start panicking.

The boy stood up to run out of the closet, but was instead slammed into the wall by a giant, left fist.

"Crazy Hand! Lemme down!" Ness tried to slip out of the situation by attempting paralysis, but alas, it failed.

Master Hand came barreling into the closet. He absorbed the scene of Nana without her skirt and the cleaver near her.

"Nana. I am ordering you to go to the infirmary," he said calmly, he waited for a moment. "Now."

Nana pulled her skirt up and did so, running as fast as she could.

"And as for you..." Master Hand turned to Ness, who was being lazered by Crazy Hand. The boy was on his side and covering his head.

"AND AS FOR YOU!" Master Hand's voice boomed. "MY OFFICE! NOW!" He grabbed Ness and carried him by the collar to his office, going at a speed Sonic would struggle to beat.

* * *

"I am very, VERY, disappointed in you, young man," Master Hand drummed his fingers on his desk to keep calm.

Ness stared at him with his hands on his lap. He knew what was about to happen. He was either: 1. Going to be removed from this tournament, 2. Put in the basement for a month, or 3. Simply get a warning.

Master Hand knew Ness was a rule breaker, but he wouldn't break major rules. He would steal the food, break a window every few weeks, and occasionally get into a scuffle with Toon Link, but he NEVER did anything like this before.

"Alright, listen. You're confined to your dorm for the next two months. You will not move from that very room. If you do, I will make sure that you will never see your mother again," Master Hand's voice was threatening, but calm. "Got it?"

"Alright."

"OK then, let's get you upstairs. I'd suggest you keep a good face on so nobody knows," Master Hand lifted out of his chair and pushed the boy out of the office.

* * *

"Nana. I'd advise you stay away from Ness. He's certainly an interesting case," Doctor Mario handed Nana her skirt back, then wrote his signature down onto a sheet of paper and slipped it into a cabinet.

"Yes, but...what's wrong with him? What happened? He wasn't banned, was he?" Nana very well did not to want to be around Ness for a while, but she still had her crush on him. It wasn't his personality she liked - it was his appearance. He was HOT. (Remember folks, eyes of a twelve year old here.)

"I think he's a psychopath. I have no idea how this happened, though. He has problems with his dad- I know that, but that's all I can think of," Doctor Mario paused. "He'll be confined to his room for two months."

Nana had to put her hand on the infirmary counter not to fall on the floor. "Two months!? Oh nooo..." She grasped her hair and pulled it. "I have to go apologize!" She buttoned her skirt and started to run out of the room, but was stopped by Doctor Mario blocking the door.

"No, Nana! It's too dangerous to go and see him! At this rate, he'll most likely go hostile," Doctor Mario gave her a glare. "Go to your room. That's a command, young miss."

* * *

Ness sat back on his bed. He laid there, sprawled out and emotionless. He laughed slightly. "Damn, am I stupid! Letting myself get caught! Just look where I am now!" He put his hands on his face and giggled.

The raven jumped up and ran over to the now boarded up window. He had the room all to himself now. Lucas would be staying in the Fire Emblem dorm for the next couple months.

He looked through the small hole and looked at the commotion below. Apparently a cat had attacked Olimar. Ness sat down on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. Its starry design was enough to put someone in a trance.

"I wonder if..." Ness grabbed a kitchen knife out from under his bed and stood on his mattress, then scraped at the ceiling, revealing the wood. He continued until he hit the metal floorboards of the StarFox dorm. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and slowly burned through the metal. How foolish of Master Hand to use such weak material.

"Always armed with something..." He muttered to himself and put the lighter in his pocket. He stuck his hand through the ceiling and heard Falco's girlish scream.

"OHMIGOD IT'S A ZOMBIE!" Falco screeched, abruptly dropping his Wii Remote on the floor.

Fox had jumped up and examined the hand. Then quietly whispered something to Ness. "Ness, what in the - are you doing?"

Ness blinked stupidly. "Scaring Falco. And trying to escape my dorm."

Fox also blinked stupidly. "Escaping?"

"Master Hand confined me to my dorm for going insane and attacking Nana. Go get Luigi. I wanna talk to him."

Fox groaned. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Now go get him!"

Fox stood up and went to go get the green plumber.

Falco looked in the hole in the floor, then jumped back. "OHMIGOD THE SNES IS A ZOMBIE!"

* * *

Nana sung cheerfully, holding her microphone. She was doing karaoke with Zelda and Peach to get her crush off her mind.

The song ended rather quickly, and Zelda glanced at Nana in a worried way.

"Nana, you look upset. What happened?"

Nana blinked, then smiled shyly. "Nothing. Just a little upset about the short song."

Peach tilted her head, then smiled. "Let's go do manipedis in my series's dorm!"

The three turned off the karaoke machine and walked upstairs to Super Mario dorm, but not before hearing Falco AND Luigi's scream.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Luigi leaned forward and stared at Ness with a gaping mouth.

Ness waved at him happily. "Hi, Luigi!"

Peach, Zelda, and Nana all walked into the StarFox dorm and glanced at the hole in the floor. Nana jumped back when she saw Ness give her a mean glare.

"Yes, what did you do?" Zelda got on all fours and peered at the boy, examining the floor below and the stuff on it.

"I got lonely."

"Dumbass..." Zelda muttered.

"What was that?" Ness said cheerfully, the tension in the air growing.

"Nothing. You better get this fixed before-"

"Already done," Ness closed up the remains of the carpet and taped them together, then placed a board covered in glue on the ceiling.

Nana stared at the now closed floor. "L-Let's go to your dorm now, Peach..."

* * *

A/N: I hated the old chapter. I replaced it, sorry guys.

That aside, a friend of mine thinks Earthbound is a website. I have no comment.

And aside from that, I hope to get Chapter 5 of SG up, Chapter 2 of TTN up, and Chapter 5 of this up by Friday. TTN will definitely be up, since the chapters are short, SG is a 50-50. Not sure. We'll see.

Leave a review, positive and negative, I love both! See you soon! ;)


	5. Chapter 5 - Syndrome?

AHAHAHA. READ THE FUCKING STORY AND THEN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES.

* * *

_One and a half months later.._

"Master Hand! I have a solution!" Doctor Mario slammed his hands on the desk of the white hand.

"To Ness's erratic behavior? Including making a hole in the StarFox floor and later removing his floorboards and recording everybody that walked by?" Master Hand swiped all the papers on his desk off and then watched Doctor Mario set down a packet.

"Yes. He's..."

"I swear to God, if you say emo-"

"No, not emo. He's simply lonely. If you remember, every time he saw Luigi, he got overly excited. If you remember even further, Ness and Luigi have been great friends since the first tournament," Doctor Mario cleared his throat. "I suggest you do something to prevent this as soon as possible. He's not leaving because of the threat you gave him, but he may start to leave in the middle of the night. Goodbye," Doctor Mario walked out of the office, closing the large doors behind him.

Master Hand stared at the doors for a moment. "All I could do would be kicking him out..."

Link suddenly appeared out of Master Hand's desk drawer. "I have rope! Or we could use a straitjacket."

Master Hand looked down at him. "I am not putting a straitjacket on a thirteen year old boy."

* * *

Link smiled as he tied the rope around Ness's wrists. "I understand why you break the rules so much now! It's so much fun defying Master Hand's orders!"

Ness frowned. "Why're you using rope to bind my wrists together? Just use handcuffs!"

"Nice try. I know how you use pins to break locks."

Ness closed his eyes, then sighed. _Damnit. This sucks. I guess the cheerful random act won't be working any longer._

"Hey, you still have your mind!"

Ness looked up at Link, who was now tying his ankles to the legs of both beds.

"What?"

Link chuckled. "I know how much you like Nana. Just use your mind to imagine all the sick things you want to do to her!"

Ness stared at him with blank eyes. "I-"

"Shush. I know you tried to rape her. Just shut up," Link left the dorm, then locked the door behind him.

Ness sighed once more. The boy then grinned, then laughed wildly as he leaned backwards. "That's a great idea! Maybe I'll do this to her!" He glanced at his wrists, then leaned forward. "But maybe she'll tell again...maybe she'll deny me and I won't be able to show my feelings."

He looked down at the floor.

_If she denies you, then you can just make her accept you. You can force her. She'll be good if you threaten her. If she tells, beat her. But not too hard, or she'll be broke_n.

Ness grinned once more.

_All broken._

* * *

Nana shivered at the image in her head. She glanced at the clock. It was now four AM. She had decided to stay in the Metroid dorm with Samus.

"S-Samus?" She slightly shaked the woman, avoiding her breasts.

"Mm? What is it, Marth?" Samus smiled stupidly at Nana, then noticed that the girl wasn't her blue-haired crush. "Oh! What is it, Nana!?"

"Could you...h-hold me? I'm scared..." She shifted so she was closer to Samus.

Samus stared at her, then smiled and wrapped her arms around the girl. "It's alright. I won't anyone with XY chromosomes near you," she gave the girl a kiss on the forehead, then closed her eyes, listening for Nana.

Nana felt much more relieved now, but she still had the image of Ness in her head. Not the sick, twisted one, but the nice one.

"Samus."

Samus opened her eyes immediately. "Yes, Nana?"

"I think I have Stolkholm syndrome..." Nana shivered at the thought.

Samus stared at her. "You mean...you still like Ness?"

Nana nodded, then closed her eyes. "I don't know why...it hurts to think about it."

Samus sat up, bringing Nana with her. "How long have you had feelings for him?""Since the s-second tournament...since it began..."

"How much lemon did you write about him, dear?"

"Over twelve stories...one had fourty-two chapters..."

Samus chuckled. "Don't worry about it right now. I should introduce you to a lemon where Lucas is involved."

Nana laughed. "You mean, Ness and Lucas? That sounds pretty...um..."

"Hot?" Samus suggested, smiling.

"...Yeah...like, really hot," Nana blushed at the thought.

"Trust me, it is," the bounty hunter leaned in and whispered in Nana's ear. "It involves bondage.."

Nana gasped in awe. "Oh my..."

* * *

A/N: DID YOU READ THE STORY? IF NOT, GET YOUR ASS BACK UP TO THE BEGINNING AND TRY AGAIN.

IF YOU DID, THEN I HAVE NEWS.

SCHOOL ENDS IN TWO WEEKS.

NATURALLY, THAT MEANS I GET ALL MY SWEET, SEXY ELECTRONICS BACK.

INCLUDING MY COMPUTER AND IPOD. I CAN NOW HAVE CHAPTERS UP MORE OFTEN.

AND I CAN PLAY SMASH BROTHERS.

WATCH OUT BANANA NANA, OR I'LL GET YOU. (Playing as Ness, of course!)


	6. Chapter 6 - Differences

Chapter 6

"WAIT - I PROMISE - I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" The yellow mouse squeaked, wiggling crazily.

"You just told me you didn't know…" Ness mumbled, dropping Pichu onto the floor. "So, where is Nana at?" He asked, giving a smile that seemed warm but was more or less hiding insanity.

"S-S-She's hanging out with Lucina and Miss R-Robin!" Pichu backed into the wall, holding onto his goggles.

"Where?" Ness said sternly, grabbing the mouse's ears and pulling on them, easily lifting him off the ground.

Pichu gave a nervous smile. "That is what I don't know."

Ness frowned, then put Pichu on his shoulder. "At least you helped me, and since you're small and quick, I'll use you to get more information," the boy ran forward with a start, causing Pichu to hold onto his shirt to hold onto dear life.

"Oh, good," the little mouse felt the breeze pull at him. He glanced around the empty halls. Nearly everyone had gone to the city to look for new clothes, food, and such. He was one of the ten Smashers who didn't go.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, BOY!"

Pichu's thoughts were interrupted by Ness skidding across the floor and turning around, looking for the voice that called him.

"Who was that?" Pichu asked, looking at Ness. His reply was a simple shrug of the shoulders and a "don't know,".

Bowser came running around the corner, huffing with anger. "Did you not see me!? You nearly crashed into me!"

Ness shook his head. "Not my fault. Maybe if you watched where you were goi-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" The koopa roared, giving a mean glare. He shoved a claw into the boy's face. "Are you going to apologize to me?"

"No."

Pichu covered his mouth, trying to prevent from laughing - though he was quite shocked. This kid was messing with Bowser, King of The Koopas, Kidnapper Of The Princess! The yellow mouse started to wonder about his new companion's sanity - before remembering that he had none. Pichu shook his head, then continued listening to the conversation.

"I just don't see why I should apologize to you. You were the one in the way - not to mention I'm busy."

"Busy with WHAT!?" Bowser stomped his foot.

"Seeing people," Ness replied blankly.

Bowser's expression lightened. "You mean Nana? NANA? HAHA! Why would you want to go see her!?" The koopa let out a large laugh, then jumped back when he noticed the flames in front of his face.

"What exactly is wrong with her?" Ness glared at Bowser, pushing his hand closer to Bowser, intensifying the flames while doing so.

Bowser slapped Ness's hand away in a frenzy. "Nothing. It's just that you would have no reason to see her, but now that I think about it, she is quite a weirdo…"

Ness frowned, then glanced over at Pichu, who was staring at Bowser.

"So..uhm...is this the part where I come in handy?" Pichu glanced back at Ness, who nodded slowly. "ALRIGHT!" The yellow mouse squeaked. Maybe this wasn't so bad - he did get to beat the heck out of one of his bullies for his first task.

Pichu jumped onto Bowser's face and let out a bolt of electricity. It hurt alot, but it was so worth it. He gave a bite to the koopa's nose - causing him to let out a yell of agony. The mouse looked back at Ness, who had his hands in his pockets and was rocking back and forth on his toes.

"Hurry up already. I want to observe Nana already so I can figure her out."

Pichu rolled his eyes. He gave out another shock of electricity before jumping onto Ness's shirt and slowly sliding down into his shorts pocket.

Bowser covered his nose, muttering to himself. "I'll get you next time we meet. Just you wait…" he glared at both Ness and Pichu before turning and walking off.

Ness frowned to himself. "We could've done better to him. Maybe if I start keeping a knife with me…" the boy mumbled to himself before continuing on his way to the Fire Emblem dorm.

* * *

"Ooh, do tell more!" Miss Robin rocked back and forth in excitement, while Lucina drummed on the floor with her hands.

"Well then, after that, I told Kirby to prepare to turn into a rock. I threw him, and he landed RIGHT on top of Snake's box! Then, after that, Samus came out of her dorm and saw Snake's box - so she screamed at him!" Nana grinned, laughing.

"That's awes-"

"Hello ladies, how are you all doing?" Shulk walked into the room. "Don't I look amazing in my swimsuit?" He pointed down to his lower area.

"Put some clothes on," Lucina hissed, grabbing a nearby vase.

"Hey, Lucy! Chillax!" Shulk sat down next to the girl. "What do you say we go to Bowser Jr.'s Grill tonight? I'm pretty shocked that a young koopa like him can cook. Don't you think?"

"Screw off...and don't call me Lucy! My name is Lucina. LU-CI-NA!" She kicked the man in the chest, causing him to let out a wheeze of pain. The swordsmaster then walked off to the kitchen. "I DON'T EVEN LIKE BOWSER JR.'S FOOD!"

Miss Robin stared blankly. "I think I'm gonna go talk to Robin. We have a place to be…" She stepped over Shulk and waved goodbye to Nana, before running off to somewhere else.

Nana stared at the open door, before jumping in shock when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped around, staring at the boy. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Ness grinned. "Just coming to see the people I like."

"You were told to stay away from me!"

"I know, but," Ness sat down next to Nana, putting his arm around her shoulders. "..I like to be a brat sometimes."

Nana pushed the boy off. "Just back off! I'll tell Master Hand to get rid of you!"

Ness sighed, leaning back against the bed. "That's too bad. I was hoping you wouldn't mind me being here...also, look out behind you. There's a rat there."

"Rat!? WHERE!?" Nana jumped up and turned around, then noticed it was just Pichu.

"Hey Nana. Watch out for Ness. He's standing right behind you."

Nana turned, then let out a yelp of agony as a blinding light flooded her vision. Piercing noises filled the air. The sound of electricity charging scared her. Shocks flooded through her body.

She passed out.

* * *

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry i am so sorry guys i am bad at keeping promises I need to figure out a schedule sorry sorry sorry sorry i think i'm back from the super long hiatus sorry sorry sorry


	7. UPDATE: MCIAY!(OPAD?) IS NOW REWRITTEN

Hey guys! It's Sam. As some of you may know, I wrote this story a long time ago. I left Fanfiction on a long hiatus, but I may finally be back. For real. I'll try. I'll make alarms, and stuff. Ya know.

Anyways, I'm rewriting this story. As of November 29 2015, chapter one of "My Crush Is A Yangire!" is up! It's better written, and this will probably happen with Smash Gazette and Twelve To None (I may just delete Twelve To One. It's not that great.). But yeah. The chapters should stay somewhat similar to the first six chapters of this story, with some changes (Such as chapter 5 and 6, eugh.).

I'll compare the descriptions now.

"My Crush Is A Yandere! Or Perhaps A Dorodere?"

Nana's noticed something about Ness. He seems like a pretty normal kid, but it seems like there's more to him than most people know. Then Nana realizes they have a crush on each other...but it gets worse when she realizes Ness clearly wants much more to do with her.

"My Crush Is A Yangire!"

Nana, the pink Ice Climber, is a teenage girl. She's kind of weird, has a crush on a boy, likes to read, and also has dirty pictures of said boy. One day, she ends up in an awkward situation with this boy where he reveals his love to her. She does the same, and takes a playful "romancy" threat of his as a joke...but, did he intend it to be a joke?

So... yup! If you ever have story ideas, let me know. I'm less whiny and annoying now. *thumbs up*.

Anyways, I'll see you guys around! :)


End file.
